Rosa mecánica
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Contraste entre los verdes prados y una ciudad mecánica llena de una vida que está lejos de su entendimiento. Sakura lo ama pero sus temores son tales que se aísla en un mundo que no conoce. Él, en un intento por retenerla intentara tenerla para siempre como su rosa mecánica.


**Rosa mecánica**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sé mi máquina, mi amante, mi mundo y yo seré todo tu caos…"

.

.

.

 _Verdes prados llenos de vida, cielos extensos de color azul, pasto húmedo y el sabor de la lluvia recorriendo la lengua._

 _El cielo es tan azul, azul profundo y su cabello es rosa tanto como aquellas flores._

 _A ella le gusta tumbarse en el pasto y observar a las mariposas posarse en las ramitas de las plantas, a veces desea ser cómo ellas y volar por los cielos sin parar._

Dedos traviesos se deslizan sobre los pétalos, ella es feliz tocando aquella suavidad y se deleita con ese dulce aroma natural de las rosas. La admiración según su perspectiva se basa en prestar atención a todos los detalles que la rodean y sólo de ese modo puede sentirse tan viva y llena de ilusión. Piensa acerca del amor y es entonces que la yema de su dedo se le clava una espina. Dolorosa se entierra y se recuerda que no puede haber tanta perfección ni en la naturaleza aquella rosa tiene un escudo protector y Sakura se convence de que el amor debe de ser algo así, pero ella no lo sabe puesto que nunca se ha enamorado. Sueña con enamorarse por una sola vez y sentir que ese amor será eterno y únicamente de ella.

Prados verdes y flores la inundan. La suavidad del pasto junto con su humedad tan característica le encantan a Sakura, entre sus pasatiempos favoritos está echarse entre la vegetación y mirar el cielo azul.

Pasa el tiempo y un día la rutina se rompe como un vaso de cristal. Escucha ruidos desde lo lejos y supone que debe ser un animal —aquello no le sorprende ni inquieta— y le toma nula importancia. Sin embargo es un ser curioso y voltea a ver qué se aproxima exactamente.

En la proximidad del horizonte logra vislumbrar un caballo que se mueve ágil y con movimientos sutiles, ella duda que pueda ser verdad, conoce a esos animales y sabe que aman la libertad y que se mueven a donde el viento los lleva, brincan entre montes y corren sin rumbo, pero el caballo que ella visualiza es diferente.

Lo ve, es el esqueleto de un perfecto caballo hecho de engranes, lo llama al instante el _caballo mecánico._

—Lamento importunar, ¿sabe usted donde está la villa Okita?

Entonces, ella lo mira y queda prendada de aquella mirada ónix y de aquel ser del cual se enamora a primera vista. La belleza en ese momento se torna como una palabra tan subjetiva y Sakura empieza a creer que lo que está viendo es el ser más bello que existe en el universo.

Los dos platican, cómplices y cómo si fueran dos adolescentes él la invita a subirse a aquel caballo mecánico. Sakura duda pues no conoce bien cómo se comporta el animal, ella los conoce —a los verdaderos, de músculos y órganos— pero no sabe cómo reaccionara aquél esqueleto mecánico.

Es noble, el 'animal' se mueve con gracia y los lleva a los dos al viaje más bello de sus vidas. Queda encantada por tal noche, le parece una fantasía vivir tanto en tan poco tiempo.

—Fue un gusto, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

—Encantada, señor Sasuke.

Sakura le cuenta a sus familiares acerca de aquel extraño ser que apareció entre el horizonte, lo describe como una criatura misteriosa y de ojos peculiares puesto que en el pueblo de Konoha todas las personas tienen ojos color claro. Casi toda su familia está maravillada y le sugieren a Sakura invitar al joven prospecto al hogar de los Haruno; su padre supone que posiblemente el señor Sasuke viene de la capital en donde los edificios grandes llegan hasta las nubes y donde no existen flores naturales, es el único que muestra ligero disgusto pero evita decir más para no herir el corazón noble de su única hija.

Sakura espera como todas las tardes en el pasto y admira las flores, pero ahora ella no sólo aprecia esos detalles sino que mira a la distancia esperando a que llegue el perfecto ser montado en su caballo mecánico.

Y así sucede, sin embargo esta vez es diferente y Sasuke al notar que aquella belleza rosa siempre mira las flores decide arrancar una y dársela. En ese momento Sakura sale de su ensimismamiento y se siente extraña, pues nunca ha arrancado una flor por considerar aquello un crimen cruel ante la naturaleza, mas la manera en que el misterioso y bello hombre le tiende la flor y como le sonríe le hace creer a Sakura que de vez en cuando es bueno un pequeño crimen.

Juntos cabalgan por las montañas en un paseo que parece ser eterno y que se asemeja a una aventura romántica bella y perfecta.

De repente, Sakura siente un picor recorrer su garganta y toce en repetidas ocasiones. Sasuke la mira de reojo y ella le dice que está bien que no es nada.

Los días transcurren y por fin el día ha llegado, Sasuke se acerca lentamente a Sakura y toma su rostro entre sus manos la aprecia tan de cerca tanto que le parece un sueño hecho realidad. Sus ojos verdes resplandecen entre la oscuridad de la noche y en ese momento todo se detiene, sólo se escucha el sonido de sus corazones al latir y el beso llega por sí solo, saborea la textura de los labios y el olor a cerezas llega hasta sus fosas nasales inundándolo.

Sakura sabe que no quiere pasar más tiempo sin Sasuke, y es en una mañana de primavera que deciden unir sus vidas en matrimonio, todos aplauden incluso su padre quién mira a su joven retoño partir en un globo aerostático a un lugar desconocido para los Haruno: a la ciudad mecánica.

 ** _,_**

 ** _,_**

 ** _,_**

 _Grandes edificios que llegan hasta la punta del cielo, color café y gris. No hay cielos azules profundos, solo hay cielos medio grises y que parecen estar tristes._

 _Ella ve humo y piensa que significa peligro, después entiende que todo está bien y que ha llegado finalmente a la ciudad mecánica._

Tiene miedo pues nunca ha visto tales monstruos, toma la mano de Sasuke y él le dice que está bien que ya están en Tokio que es mejor conocida como la ciudad mecánica.

Hay bestias que andan por las calles con cuatro círculos, y ella no comprende que son y le asustan. El ruido que producen y el humo que sale por la parte de atrás. Pronto sabe que las bestias con cuatro círculos son automóviles, y eventualmente sabe que los monstruos que llegan al cielo son edificios. Mira al cielo y no ve aves volar libremente, en cambio mira unos objetos que asemejan a tener alas. Se siente ahogada pues nunca había visto tanta gente en un mismo espacio. No ha visto ningún animal y eso la estremece.

—Tokio es la ciudad más moderna del mundo Sakura, nos encargamos de que la gente tenga tecnología de punta.

Sakura no entiende el plural del verbo encargar, lo comprende hasta llegar a la que será su nuevo hogar.

Una escalera en forma de caracol que llega hasta el infinito —según le parece— y de estructura mecánica se visualiza frente a ella, la intimida. Se sostiene del barandal muchas veces pues se siente mareada y un ligero dolor en la garganta la incómoda desde que ha llegado a la ciudad mecánica.

—Sasuke, ¿no crees que está muy alta esta escalera?

—No Sakura, esta escalera soporta mucho y si llega a ver inundaciones no estaremos afectados además podrás admirar las naves B-107 en el firmamento. Cada mes el Instituto de Astronomía proyecta en el cielo estrellas brillantes como diamantes—Sasuke explica con un tono de voz monótono—, si no te agradan las escaleras hay un _Telensport_ junto a ellas.

Asiente sin entender que es aquello a lo que su esposo se refiere con entusiasmo.

Para ella todo el mundo de la ciudad mecánica es un enigma, un rompecabezas que no descifra aún, la desesperación empieza a surgir ya que no entiende nada de ese mundo del cual había estado aislada por años. Las cosas son diferentes y lo único que observa a su alrededor en su propia casa son máquinas, ruidos ligeros de _algo_ moviéndose

Recuerda las palabras de su padre, y cómo solía decir que allá afuera de las fronteras del pueblo de Konoha la vida era como una jungla de humo y máquinas. No sabía mucho de ello, pero por los vagos recuerdos de su padre tenía el conocimiento de que su abuelo vivió en Tokio hacía muchísimos años atrás y que su padre por alguna razón odiaba las ciudades grandes. Ahora lo entiende más, y con aburrimiento se sienta en una silla de madera —en sus adentros duda que sea de madera— y se limita a otear su alrededor con miedo y confusión.

Sasuke le dice que se sienta como en casa y que pronto le tendrá más sorpresas, que disculpe el desorden.

Se limita a sentir, no es desorden de hecho admite que todo está en su lugar. Más bien eso no parece un hogar, no…

Los días pasan y despierta con la sensación de estar con el hombre que ama pero los miedos empiezan a superar su propio amor. No quiere bajar esas escaleras de caracol, a pesar de que Sasuke le insiste que deberían dar un paseo. Mira por la ventana y lo único que ve son grandes edificios y aquellos entes voladores —de los cuales Sasuke les dijo su nombre— que obstruyen su vista.

Quiere sentirse bien consigo misma y se peina con sus dedos, percatándose que se le caen hebras color rosa de su melena que siempre fue tan fuerte. Sorprendida trata de no entrar en pánico y guarda su cabello debajo de la almohada. Se convence a sí misma de que tal vez fue algo ruda con su cabello.

 _Sí, debe ser eso._

 ** _,_**

 ** _,_**

 ** _,_**

 _Rodeada de gigantes que ahora se convierten en la mejor de la vista de la ventana de su habitación._

 _Ruidos extraños que llegan a su tímpano. Ya no hay más pájaros que canten para ella al amanecer, la comida ya no sabe a comida sino a un sabor metálico. Extraña el ocaso y el aroma de las flores. Anhela estar con su familia y volver a besar a Sasuke como en aquella noche donde se sintió adolescente._

—Regreso en un momento Sasuke.

—Te acompaño.

—Estás ocupado, yo… no tardo sólo debo bajar las escaleras, ¿no?

—Sí, cualquier cosa sabes que solo debes apretar tu pulsera y yo estaré ahí en menos de un segundo.

Sakura asiente. Ha pasado una eternidad desde que ella ya no ve el mundo exterior, se siente como un ave en una jaula, como una rosa encerrada en una vitrina solo para ser admirada y sabe que ella no tiene la culpa sino que el miedo de conocer la ciudad mecánica es la que la ha tenido en un estado de constante desesperación. Se ha hecho a la teoría que la pérdida de su cabello debe ser por tanto estrés, palabra que curiosamente antes no estaba en su vocabulario y se convence de que tal vez caminar entre las calles la haga sentir un poquito más viva, como aquellos días en los verdes prados.

En sus oídos escucha de forma repetida un "meeep, meep" lo detesta. Ve entre la gente una cara aburrida y sin emociones, todos con portafolios y algunos más usan en los zapatos una cosa extraña que les permite volar cual aves. Aquello le estremece, siempre ha querido saber que sienten las aves al volar pero sabe bien que ese privilegio sólo se les fue otorgado a ellas por designio de la naturaleza —o tal vez divino— y cree que el hombre no debería tratar de imitar semejante cosa.

Se toma la cabeza con sus propias manos, alguien se acerca a sus espaldas.

—K-107 Ro. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Sakura lo ve desde el rabillo del ojo, es uno de los entes que tiene Sasuke es idéntico.

—¿Qué eres?

—Un robot señorita, le repito, ¿se encuentra bien?

Pero ella se zafa de su agarre y corre, empieza a sentirse como una loca. Los humanos deberían hablarse entre ellos. A cada paso que da se encuentra con más de esos misteriosos entes andando por doquier, y a la gente la mira indiferente, algunos solo sostienen unos rectángulos entre sus manos y otros traen algo puesto en sus oídos.

—Si quieres respuestas el T-203 te las dará.

Una niña de ojos oscuros y labios rojos la observa con curiosidad.

—¿Eres una máquina?

—¿No? Soy Ryo, soy como tú y como todos. Si quieres respuestas ella te las dará.

Y desaparece, como una mota de polvo. Sakura niega con su cabeza, aquello no era real, debía ser parte de una de las máquinas, robots, o lo que sea que fueran.

 _Las respuestas están aquí, si lo que buscas es saber que eres este no es tu sitio. Todos estamos unidos, todos fuimos creados por Uchiha Electronics._

Lluvia. Sakura la siente entre sus manos, lo que no comprende es el motivo por el cual todos corren entre las calles o aprietan un botón en su muñeca y desaparecen.

Tiene sed, abre su boca y espera a que las gotas lleguen, sin embargo algo la empuja contra el pavimento y cae, cierra los ojos y ya no siente nada.

 ** _,_**

 ** _,_**

 ** _,_**

 _Lluvia ácida de primavera, radiación que ella no sabe que existe. Todo cambia al interior y el motivo de la caída de su cabello le llega a su esposo como agua fría en su espalda. Se sienta en la orilla de su cama y toma entre sus dedos el cabello de su esposa, es tarde ahora, nada la puede salvar._

—Lo siento.

Sasuke mira al hombre con desinterés y a continuación lo corre de la habitación.

La ciudad mecánica ha declarado alerta de cuarenta y ocho horas. En los comerciales de televisión pasa el info comercial de que nadie salga de sus hogares y si salen es porque tienen el chaleco Alpha 3000. Siente la sensación de que aquello es una pesadilla que él mismo creó mucho tiempo atrás.

—Sakura…

—¿Qué me pasó?

—Te desmayaste y Ryo te trajo aquí.

—¿Ryo? Oh, la recuerdo es una niña de labios rojos.

—No es humana, pero tampoco es un robot, no quiero hablar de ella ahorita. Sakura…

—Me siento débil Sasuke, ¿qué ocurre?

—No debí haberte conocido. No deberías haber venido aquí.

—Te amo Sasuke, pero no entiendo nada de este mundo.

El color rojo de la sangre sale por su nariz, es cuestión de tiempo y Sasuke lo sabe. El olor de las cerezas se ha ido, y el rosa del cabello de su amada se pierde.

—Vas a morir Sakura, y es mi culpa.

—¿Qué?

—Todo lo que toco se destruye, todo lo que creo va a dejar de existir.

—¿Sasuke?

—Hay algo llamado radiación Sakura, todos los habitantes de la ciudad mecánica estamos acostumbrados a ella, y vivimos en contacto con ella pero tú eres una flor de campo que nunca había sido expuesta a ella. Tu cabello se cae, tienes sangre en la nariz que fluye por tu rostro, Sakura es mi culpa no debí haber ido a Konoha nunca, solo traigo mala suerte a los que me rodean.

—Sasuke, yo nunca entendí este mundo, estaba acostumbrada a los valles verdes sinfín, pero si no te hubiera conocido jamás hubiera amado de este modo.

—Entiende, en pocas horas morirás Sakura. Nadie puede hacer nada.

—Llévame a ver flores Sasuke, llévame al verde prado…

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 _Precisión, ha estado encerrado en su mundo desde hace años. La mira y no es perfecta, no es como ella. Se esfuerza día a día, ahora sólo le falta que su corazón logre latir y reproducir ese sonido que tiene mucho tiempo que no escucha._

Nadie lo vio desde aquel entonces, el señor Sasuke Uchiha creador de muchos robots e incluso mente maestra de la mejora de la ciudad mecánica dejó de asistir a las reuniones públicas. Nadie lo ha visto desde la muerte de su joven esposa. Muchos dicen que se suicidó, otros comentan que sigue vivo y otros que experimentó con su cuerpo.

Lo cierto es que, Sasuke está armando la última parte del corazón. Observa el esqueleto y su piel, es perfecta. Lo que no le agrada es el aroma que despide, no huele a cerezos, huele a pasta de soldar.

—Sakura, ya pronto te llevaré a ver las flores en Konoha. Pronto verás el sol, ya verás…

Mientras, coloca su corazón. Ella se mueve con torpeza y abre los ojos.

 _Verdes._

El cabello es rosa y conserva su esencia.

—Sasuke…—La voz se reproduce por una bocina colocada en su pecho—, soy tu rosa mecánica ¿verdad?

—Sí Sakura, lo eres.

Sasuke se acerca con su bastón, ha pasado medio siglo ya.

—Llévame a ver los prados.

—Sí, mi rosa mecánica.

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Hola! Lo admito, este OS es un tanto extraño, lo sé pero quiero mejorar más en el ámbito de la ciencia ficción. No sé que tan bien o mal haya quedado tomando en cuenta que apenas inicio en este género. Espero les haya gustado, y por favor agradecería sus reviews de ese modo sé en que puedo mejorar, que les gustó, o disgustó. Sin más, me despido.

Tamahara chan es mi página en facebook.

Blossom Lu.


End file.
